Why Uncles Are Useful
by whitereflections12
Summary: Problem with bullies? No one can fix that better than a nice, grizzly sized Uncle Emmett. Problems with an annoying guy you're not in the least interested in? Uncle Jasper can take care of emotions like NOBODY else. : This is just some misc. fluff
1. Bullies

Well, I got requests a while back for an Emmett and Nessie scene, and I actually didn't think I'd do it. At least not for a long time. Not because I don't like Emmett, but just because I'd never written him before and he's one that I wasn't sure I could really get in his head and do him justice, but then I had this idea, and I just couldn't resist it. Just a short piece with Uncle Emmett…

Nope, don't own them. Not at all.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Emmett**

Jasper picked up on it before I did, of course. I mean, it wasn't that I wasn't watching, I just wasn't paying attention. Rose was shopping, and since I hadn't come with her she was texting me pictures of everything she considered. Not something I minded in the least, but I wasn't sure if she was punishing me for not coming with her by being so damn tempting or…well, sometimes her motives were a little hard to figure, even for me.

Which is why I was staring down at the phone at a picture of her in something that was supposed to be a nightgown while Jasper watched our niece run around on a playground with a bunch of human kids. She was two and a half, though she looked around six, and we had decided that some play time with other kids would be good for her, even if she was intellectually above them. She still loved playing just as much as any kid, and she was old enough to know what to hide around them. Hopefully, this'd be fun for her. So, me and Jazz had brought her out to a park in Portland and taken a bench far enough to give her some space, but close enough to keep an eye out.

Something he was doing much more efficiently than me, a fact made even more clear when he nudged me, his eyes hard. "Nessie's upset."

_That_ had my attention in an instant. "What?"

He growled low, his lip curling. "I don't know exactly, I wasn't listening. Kids are almost universally cruel, it could have hundred things they did but she's very upset." I flexed my muscles instinctively, feeling almost hot with anger. Nobody upset _our_ little girl. I could feel Jasper collect himself, send out the wave of calm meant for her. "Nessie, come here darlin'." He spoke very softly, but we knew she could hear us even across the distance. She darted almost too quickly back to us, and that was a tip off in itself. She knew to move a little slower than that.

She hopped up onto the bench between us, burying her face in my chest, one hand reaching up to touch my face. There was an image there of me picking her up, taking her back to the jeep. She wanted to go home. "Hey, slow down, honey." She was holding on pretty tightly, and it took a little force to even make her tip her chin up to look at me. She was crying. She was actually crying.

I didn't even realize I was snarling until Jasper smacked the back of my head hard enough to jolt me to attention. His eyes were a fierce black, but he had held back any other reaction. "Will you _please_ remember we're in public?"

I glared at him, my hand tightening on the bench and splintering the top slat of wood. "That's a little hard at the moment. They made her _cry_, Jasper, what do _you_ feel like doing?"

He clenched his teeth, lowered his voice. "Nothing Carlisle would approve. And he would be right. Come on, let's just take her home."

Smart, but I was mad. They couldn't treat my little girl like that. I took a deep breath, forced some of the rage off of my expression before looking down at her again. I didn't want to upset her even more. She was still hanging on for dear life, and I shifted her easily into my lap, cradled her to my chest like I had when she was little.

She sniffed a little then smiled, brushed her fingers against my cheek. She was feeling better already; she liked this.

"I'm glad, honey, but can you tell me what happened? What did they do?"

She bit her lip, tucked her head closer against me. Jasper reached over and brushed her hair back from her eyes, careful to let his hand linger on her forehead. She relaxed visibly then, and her I heard him sigh when her emotions evened out. "They said I was too tall."

They… "Son of a-" Japser smacked me again, harder this time. Right, right. Watch my language around her. "Nessie, doll, you're fine! You're perfect!"

She shook her head, her little hand closing on my shirt. "No. They wouldn't let me play. On the monkey bars. They said I would mess up the game."

Oh she would, would she? Well, I could mess a few things up for them. Of all the ignorant, narrow minded…. I growled a little, shook my head. Sons of bitches. Kids really could be nasty to each other, it had been so long since _we'd_ been kids that we'd forgotten. "They're just being stupid, Nessie, kids are stupid." And whose stupid idea had it been to bring her here anyway? I couldn't remember now, but at the moment I wanted to punch them.

Jasper slid closer and I could feel him almost shaking with rage, but his hand was calm when he stroked her forehead again, his words gentle. "Shh, Nessie…they were wrong. You'd just have been better than them, that's all. They just didn't want to be shown up by the newcomer…kids hate anything new, I'm sorry we didn't think this through better, Nessie. I'm sorry."

My eyes scanned the playground, searching for the kids she had mentioned. Alright, there were the monkey bars, and sure enough it looked like they were holding races. Well. They weren't going to leave her out. I'd make sure of that. I shifted her in my arms until she was sitting up, facing me. I brushed the last traces of tears from her cheek, smiling at her as gently as I could. "You're better than any of them, I promise, Ness. Will you go back and try one more time if I come with you?"

"Emmett, I don't know if that's-"

I waved him off, not really caring when the wave actually clipped his shoulder. "It's fine. So, what do you say, Nessie? Yes?"

She bit her lip, tugged a strand of curls around her finger. Leaning forward, she pressed her warm little hand to my neck. I would stay with her, for sure?

"Definitely. Come on." She hopped off of my lap easily and took my hand, walking back toward the playground only a little hesitantly.

"Don't do anything stupid, Emmett." Yeah, yeah, Jasper. I won't do anything stupid. Just…shake 'em up a bit.

When we were almost there she squeezed my hand tighter, and I squeezed hers in response. "It's alright, kid. Promise." The little brats finally looked over at us when we got close enough, and the one hanging on the bars let go, dropping to the ground. He was obviously the ring leader, and the look he gave her was ridiculously scathing for a kid his age. Stupid little brat. Nessie shrank back against me a little and I stepped forward, towered over him. "Having fun?" I flashed him my best menacing grin, all teeth showing. He flinched, staggered back a little and I could hardly hold back a chuckle. Alright, normally scaring _kids_ isn't something I get kicks out of, but _these_ kids…well, anyone who hurt Nessie in any way had lost all chances at my sympathy. "Well?"

He swallowed, stammered a little before he got a word out. "We ah…yeah."

"Well, Nessie wants to play." _Got a problem with that, little punk?_

He didn't answer at first, and the boy behind him kicked him. I grinned wider, watched him shudder. "Sure."

"Hear that, Ness? I knew they were just playin'." I leaned over and lifted her up, partially because it looked better for me to lift her up to reach than for her to jump that high, and partially just to see her smile. And man, was she smiling. She pressed her hand to my neck on the way up, giggling on the inside that I had come over and scared them for her. She thought it was funny how fast their hearts were beating.

"Thanks, Uncle Emmett." She said it in her little hummingbird trill, far too fast for human ears.

"No, problem, kiddo." She was never, ever, _ever_ a problem. I let go when she was hanging on, drifted a few feet over to a rock, just close enough for them to know I was literally right there. "Think I'll watch for awhile, if that's alright." _Meaning, watch yourselves. I hate bullies._

I saw a few of them fidget nervously, and the crowd actually thinned a little, the more nervous ones running off to find something less frightening to do. Well, I didn't care. So long as our little Nessie was happy, that was all that mattered. I looked up and across the field at Jasper, not surprised to see him chuckling. "I'll have to admit, you didn't go overboard. Good job, Em."

I grinned back. "This should clench it. I can scare anyone." I was proud of it anyway, but it was nice to actually put it to really good use. _No one _bothered Nessie.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Just completely utterly pointless fun. lol

This was, believe it or not, inspired by an I can has cheezburger thing (and if you haven't checked out that site, if you're any kind of animal/cat lover, you REALLY really should. hilarious, most of the time.)

Here's the picture that just reminded me soooo much of Emmett (take out the spaces):

http : / / icanhascheezburger . com/ 2008/ 07/ 08/ funny-pictures-calld-u-names /


	2. Prom

When I had originally thought to do a second chapter of this for Jasper, I was thinking of it being when Nessie was 12-14ish…but then this came out, lol.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Jasper**

"Ready to dance again, Jazz?" The rap pounding through the room hadn't finished drawing to a close, but I knew better than to doubt Alice. The next song, clearly, was one she liked. And I was about to say yes, more than happy at the thought of having her in my arms out on the floor again. Just then, though, the waves of vague unhappiness drifting from Nessie hit a high, and my plans changed.

"Alice…" But of course, my words couldn't be as fast as her visions. She looked hurt for maybe a half second, then smiled.

"She'll like that, Jasper. Good thinking." She raised up as far as she could reach, and I felt her lips brush a kiss against my shoulder. "I'll see you on the next dance."

I squeezed her hand one last time before she dashed away, finding Edward and clinging to his arm. I could hear her from here informing him that he was going to dance with her, and I chuckled softly. She never really had to _ask_ for anything.

Nessie stood near the back of the gym, and even in her dark corner she was earning no small amount of not so well concealed glances. Normally, they wouldn't have dared. Every boy in this school had learned to not even so much as look her way when Jacob was nearby. That was, however, exactly the problem. Knowing how much prom here in Forks would mean to her, he wouldn't have missed it for anything less important than what had happened tonight, but he had really had no choice. The new pack in La Push had picked up the scent of an intruder, a nomad, probably. Alone, but still dangerous to the pack. Though we had assured them our range was well known and only an ignorant fool would hunt inside it, they had headed out on patrol. And, of course, they had asked for Jacob's help, his expertise.

Renesmee knew all of that, of course. She understood. She had told her husband as much before he left, and she had been sincere. But that didn't mean this didn't hurt, and I couldn't bear to see her moping any longer. I stepped up behind her, carefully brushed her bronze curls away from her face. "You know in my day, it was a crime to leave a beautiful lady without a dance partner."

"Uncle Jasper." I could feel a slight warmth in her when she said my name, though it vanished quickly. She turned to face me, the same smile plastered on her face that she had worn all evening. It wasn't her, and it didn't look right.

"Nessie." I said it slowly, made sure she heard the reproach in my voice. Gently, I took her hand and kissed it quickly, an action truly more suited to the time of birth than to hers. I could feel a flicker of an apology in her thoughts. "You know better than to try to lie to me like that."

She sighed, let go of the false smile. That was better, more accurate. I hated seeing people try to fake things that couldn't be faked. Especially one of my own family. "I'm sorry, Jazz."

"You know Jacob wanted to be here, don't you? It hurt him more than he said to miss this, I promise you."

She sighed again, her eyes downcast. "I know, really I do. Which is what makes it so much worse, because I shouldn't be feeling like this." Her voice dropped to a whisper, a fresh wave of sadness radiating from her. "But I wish he was here. And I don't like the way Ryan keeps staring at me. He's been after me for ages, and without Jake here…"

I almost snarled, her words sparking the urge to protect. I could look the other way when I knew Jacob wanted her. He was, after all, her husband, her mate. It was only right. In my mind, she was still my little girl, but I could let that go, in his presence. But not for anyone else. There was so much lust in the room in general and no way for me to pick up what was aimed at who, but now that I had a name, I could find him. There. Yes, it was practically flowing off of him. I could feel the growl rumbling in my chest, and I felt Nessie step closer, press her fingers to my arm. I could feel her warning, a reminder of what I could and couldn't do in public. No, I couldn't attack him as I so dearly wished. But neither would I let him continue to think of _my_ niece that way. It was disgusting.

"It's fine, honey. I know what I'm doing." I could hear the running current of tension in my own words, but I hoped they were subdued enough that she wouldn't be thinking she'd have to stop me. "I can take care of this for you without violence. Watch." I smirked as the thought hit me and I focused all of my energy on the task at hand, channeling all of my strength into effecting only him. His emotions changed very smoothly, so much that I could barely notice the slight difference in the feel of them. What had been furtive glances toward our corner, however, turned into an adoring stare in a completely different direction. I chuckled darkly, pleased with my work. "See, Nessie? He thinks he's in love with that guy, now." I shrugged easily in the direction of the balding geography teacher, one of the chaperones for the dance. "Problem solved."

Nessie giggled, and I could feel her mood lift. "Jazz, that was terrible." She paused, giggled again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I grinned back at her, edged both our happiness up a little farther. "I've known it for years. Alice-"

"She's staring at you, Jasper. And I think she's planning your death. That's the look she gives me before we go shopping."

I looked, and winced. Yes, she was right. Alice had that 'oh-I'm-going-to-get-you' look. Ah well. She could never stay mad at me. Even when I didn't ah…help her along. "Ah, it's alright. My life is safe in her hands." That would probably buy me another couple points too, and I knew she could hear it. I resisted the urge to look back and see if the glare had edged down to 'stun', instead, I held my hand out to Nessie. "So, Renesmee, could I have this next dance?"

She smiled widely, stepped forward to take my hand. "Absolutely."

We moved fluidly onto the floor, blending in perfectly to the music, even though I led her in steps more fitting for a ballroom. We were halfway through the song when I felt a spike in both her happiness and her gratitude, her head coming to rest lightly on my shoulder. Her hand shifted, brushed against my skin. I could feel it there as well. She felt better, out here with me. She had been dwelling on his absence far too much, alone. And, as much as she had sworn not to have any without him, this was fun.

I let my love for her expand, travel just far enough away from me to touch only her, to let her feel the force, the warmth of it. We, both of us, had far more effective means of communication. Nothing else needed to be said.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Shorter than I originally thought, but I like it like this.


End file.
